Ich habe auf dich gewartet
by Anysss
Summary: Ein regennasser Abend in Philadelphia. Sie hat ihn kommen sehen, sie hat auf ihn gewartet. Er findet sie. Jasper/Alice. Alice POV, später auch Jasper.
1. Philadelphia

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört Stephenie Meyer

--

**«You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be?»**

**you found me/k. clarkson**

Die Glocke über der Tür bimmelte. Schrill irgendwie und schmerzhaft in den Ohren, aber ich fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht ausbreitete. Endlich...

Einen Moment lang wünschte ich mir, ich hätte einen Herzschlag, nur um ihn stocken zu hören – und dann zu rasen beginnen...

Würde er so sein, wie ich gesehen hatte? Das Bild war nicht nie ganz klar gewesen, unscharf, Ecken, die ausfransten und doch kannte ich ihn...

Die Tür ging jetzt auf, brachte einen Schwall kalte Luft hinein, gespickt mit Regentropfen, ich hörte die Wirtin seufzen, der Eingangsbereich war schon ganz nass und voller dreckiger Fussstapfen. Sie würde wieder feucht aufnehmen müssen, sie fluchte leise und wandte sich dem Einräumen des Geschirrspülers zu.

Unwillkürlich straffte sich mein Rücken. Ein schwarzer Mantel, eine hochgeschlagene Kapuze, eine Strähne Blond darunter. Es war dämmrig im Diner und niemand scherte sich um den Neuankömmling. Niemand ausser mir.

Er schlug die Kapuze herunter und obwohl ich es gewusst hatte, erwartet, ersehnt – hielt ich den Atem an, den Atem, den ich gar nicht brauchte, der nur Gewohnheit war.

Seine Augen waren pechschwarz, er war durstig. Das Haar war honigblond, wie ich es gesehen hatte, Locken kringelten sich wild, zwei, drei hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er strich sie mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung weg, erstarrte, sein Blick fand mich.

Er war schön, viel schöner, als ich geahnt hatte...

Eine Stimme in mir sang seinen Namen, und ich hüpfte lässig vom Barhocker.

Sein Blick bohrte sich schwarz in mich, seine Nasenflügel bebten, ich konnte sehen, dass er Angst hatte oder zumindest unsicher war.

Angst vor mir? Lächerlich, ich musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn anzusehen. Ich hatte vieles gesehen, aber nicht wie schrecklich gross er war.

Ich liess meine Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen und merkte mir jede Einzelheit, er hatte Grübchen in den Wangen und eine sichelförmige Narbe am Hals...

Ich spürte, dass ich immer noch lächelte.

„Du hast mich lange warten lassen" sagte ich.

**«It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high**

**I've stretched myself beyond my needs**

**It's been awhile since I can say that I wasn't addicted**

**It's been a while since I can say I loved myself as well**

**But all that sht seems to disappear when I'm with you»**

**(It's been awhile/staind)**

Wer ist sie?

Was will sie?

Greift sie an?

Jasper fühlt ein Zucken im linken Fuss, Fluchtinstinkt, tief in ihm drin…

Angreifen, nein, das würde sie kaum wagen, hier in der Öffentlichkeit, unter all den Menschen, oder etwa doch?

Sie gleitet vom Barhocker und kommt auf ihn zu. Er ist es sich gewohnt, er weiss um die Anmut seiner – und ihrer Art – und doch, die Grazie ihrer Bewegungen überrascht ihn.

Sie lächelt, offen, erwartungsvoll und irgendwie... warm?

Eine Welle von Gefühlen kommt von ihr, trifft ihn, überrollt ihn.

Wärme. Zufriedenheit. Frohe Erwartung. Etwas Unsicherheit. Und – Liebe?

Sie steht jetzt unmittelbar vor ihm und er kann ihren Duft riechen, süsser als alles andere, ein Duft, der wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, brennenden Durst auslösen würde – jetzt aber löst es etwas anderes in ihm aus, irgendwo in seinem Bauch zieht sich etwas fast schmerzhaft zusammen...

Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn anzusehen (sie ist so klein...) und ihr Blick verlässt nie sein Gesicht.

Ihre Augen! Nicht rot, nicht schwarz. Pures, flüssiges Gold.

Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Du hast mich lange warten lassen" sagt sie – immer noch lächelnd...

Er senkt den Kopf, wie es sich gehört, wie er es gelernt hatte, aber bei dieser Frau ist es sowieso selbstverständlich und geschieht ganz natürlich:

„Tut mir sehr leid, Ma'am."

Sie streckt eine kleine, weisse Hand aus und ohne nachzudenken, ergreift er sie.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt ihn... Hoffnung.

Überrascht blickt er auf, wieder in dieses makellose Gesicht, das Gesicht einer Elfe, wenn es denn Elfen geben würde...

Das Mädchen mit den Goldaugen strahlt ihn an, sie hält noch immer seine Hand.

„Ich bin Alice und ich bin froh, bist du jetzt da, Jasper..."

Sein Name kommt so selbstverständlich aus ihrem Mund. Er reisst die Augen auf. Sie lacht leise, es klingt wie ein Windspiel.

„Komm mit, ich muss dir Einiges erzählen..."

Mit Jaspers Hand fest in meiner, verlasse ich das Diner ohne einen Blick zurück. Der Regen rauscht auf uns nieder. Über uns blinkt eine kaputte Strassenlampe müde, das Licht zaubert seltsame Effekte über Jaspers Gesicht. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen und würde gerne wissen, was er denkt.

Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr angespannt, die schwarzen Augen verraten Neugier, auch wenn sein Blick irgendwie vorsichtig ist.

_Es ist alles gut, Alice, du hast es doch gesehen, er kommt mit und er hält deine Hand..._

Meine inneren Stimmen und ihre Art, sich ständig in alles einzumischen...

Ein paar Schritte weiter am Strassenrand bleibe ich stehen und nestle in meiner Handtasche, schwarzes Leder, unglaublich weich (ich liebe schöne Dinge!), nach dem Autoschlüssel.

„Du fährst Auto?"

Jaspers Stimme ist dunkel und verrät seine Überraschung.

Ich nicke - stolz irgendwie – und tätschle liebevoll die dunkelblaue Motorhaube meines Wagens.

Jasper legt den Kopf schräg, streicht sich eine nasse Locke aus dem Gesicht und betrachtet mein Auto. Er beisst sich sinnend auf die Unterlippe und mir wird ganz anders.

„Das sieht sehr neu aus... – und schnell. Was ist das?"

„Ein Porsche 356, ganz neu herausgekommen. Der erste Jahrgang" sage ich nicht ohne Besitzerstolz. „Steig schon ein..." füge ich hinzu.

Er zögert kurz und lässt sich dann ins cremefarbene Leder des Beifahrersitzes sinken.

„Ich bin noch nie Auto gefahren..." sagt er.

„Nie?" Ich lasse es klingen, als wäre das eine schreckliche Tatsache und grinse ihn an.

Endlich, endlich, seine Mundwinkel dehnen sich in ein Lächeln, für einmal verschwindet der Ernst aus diesem schönen Gesicht.

Ich drehe den Schlüssel und der Wagen beginnt zu schnurren wie eine zufriedene Katze. Zügig parkiere ich rückwärts aus und drücke das Gaspedal nieder. Wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl liebe...

Bald brausen wir über regennasse Strassen aus der Stadt hinaus – und ich fühle Jaspers Blick auf mir.

„Dann erzähl mal, Alice..." sagt er irgendwann.


	2. Geständnisse

I know a way to something much better

**I know a way to something much better**

**I know a fairytale that's longer than anyone will read  **

**I know a way to something much higher**

**Into the light we go, we're speeding  **

**With all headlights on**

„Ich habe dich kommen sehen" sagt sie.

„Du hast mich kommen sehen?" Jasper studiert ihr Gesicht, in dem alles klein und ebenmässig ist, nur die bernsteinfarbenen Augen sind gross und irgendwie unschuldig. Eine unschuldige Vampirin?

Seine Mundwinkel zucken. Irgendetwas hat dieses Mädchen – sie schafft es, sein lange verborgenes Lächeln hervorzulocken...

„Nenn es eine Gabe..." sagt sie, Stolz und Unsicherheit strahlen gleichzeitig von ihr ab.

„Du siehst die Zukunft?" mutmasst er, nicht überrascht. Er ist schon Artgenossen mit den verschiedensten Gaben über den Weg gelaufen, aber diese ist ihm neu – und wie nützlich...

„Ja. Nicht immer gleich gut. Manchmal sind die Bilder klar und scharf, manchmal sind es nur Blitze, kurz aufflackernd. Sie können sich ändern, wenn jemand eine Entscheidung neu fällt, etwas überdenkt. Nichts ist in Stein gemeisselt."

„Wann hast du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen?"

„Vor fast einem Jahr. Du warst mit zwei anderen unterwegs auf einer staubigen Landstrasse, einem Mann und einer Frau, aber ich sah, dass du dich von ihnen innerlich bereits gelöst hattest – und dass du sie verlassen würdest..."

„Peter und Charlotte" flüstert Jasper beinahe unhörbar.

„...und ich wusste, dass ich dich finden würde. Ich hab eine Woche lang in Philadelpha auf dich gewartet. Die Wirtin von diesem Diner dachte bestimmt schon, ich sei völlig verrückt." Sie zwinkert ihm zu, etwas wärmt seine kalte Haut von innen.

„Und du hast alles über mich gewusst?"

„Nein. Ich weiss nicht, wo du herkommst und was deine Geschichte ist. Ich wusste, dass du blond bist, aber die Locken..."

Zögernd streckt sie eine Hand aus und winkelt eine kurze blonde Locke um ihren Finger.

„... die haben mich überrascht." Sie grinst und die Gefühle, die sie ausstrahlt, lassen sich nicht beschreiben.

„Positiv?" fragt er, sein Atem geht etwas schneller.

„Positiv." bestätigt sie. „Ich hab auch nicht gesehen, wie schrecklich gross du bist."

„Bist du immer so ehrlich?"

„Oh ja, Alice wie sie leibt und lebt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragt er neugierig. Ihm ist alles recht, solange er die Gesellschaft dieser unglaublichen Frau noch etwas länger geniessen kann, er ist so lange alleine gewesen...

Plötzlich ernst, schaut sie ihm kurz in die Augen und dann weg. Ihre linke Hand rutscht auf dem Steuerrad umher.

„Du hast Durst..." sagt sie leise.

„Ja, und du?" sagt er gedehnt.

„Noch nicht so. In der Nähe hier gibt einen Nationalpark, da fahren wir hin."

„Einsame Wanderer, ja?" Seine Stimme klingt gequält.

Sie umklammert das Steuerrad fester und das Holz knackt bedenklich unter ihren Fingern.

„Ich jage keine Menschen, Jasper."

„Du... keine Menschen... was?" stammelt er.

„Keine Menschen." wiederholt sie geduldig. „Tiere."

Einen Moment lang ist es still. Seine Augen sind gross und sie fragt sich einen Moment lang, welche Augenfarbe er wohl als Mensch hatte... Blau, blau wahrscheinlich...

„Und das geht?"

„Das geht. Es ist manchmal schwierig – aber es ernährt genauso..."

„Warte mal, darum sind deine Augen golden, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickt, den Blick irgendwo am Horizont. Es beginnt wieder zu regnen, dicke Tropfen klatschen auf die Windschutzscheibe.

„Ich finde es schön" sagt er leise. Sie blickt ihn lange an, die Augen brennen jetzt.

„Danke" sagt sie schlicht. Ohne zu überlegen, greift er nach ihrer freien Hand. Seine Finger verschränken sich mit ihren und ein kleines, zufriedenes Geräusch kommt von ihr.

„Weißt du, ich habe versucht... ich habe wirklich versucht, meinen Durst zu kontrollieren und ihn seltener zu... löschen... aber es hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, es ist quälend, Alice. Ich hasse mich dafür, schon lange..." Seine Stimme verebbt.

„Du bist was du bist, Jasper. Aber du bist nicht schlecht."

„Werde ich auch goldene Augen haben?"

„Du versuchst es?" sagt sie, aber ihre Stimme klingt nicht überrascht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es vorhergesehen...

„Ja – sie werden auch golden sein, es dauert ein wenig..."

„Gut. Ich mag Gold sowieso lieber als Rot." Beide lachen.

Eine Weile später biegt sie in eine Nebenstrasse ein und parkiert den Porsche bald darauf am Wegrand.

„Wir sind da."

Sie lächelt ihn an und greift nach dem Türhebel. Er bereut einen Moment lang, ihre Hand loslassen zu müssen.

**Far, away from it all**

**You and me with no one else around**

**Be still**

**I already know**

**Here's my hand and my heart**

**It's yours to take**

**(be still/k. clarkson)**

„Und?" frage ich.

Langsam hebt Jasper den Kopf. Die Augen glimmen noch von der Jagd, das Raubtier hat sich noch nicht ganz zurückverwandelt.

Aber da ist es – das Lächeln, das ich schon lieb gewonnen habe.

„Annehmbar..." Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Anders." fügt er ernster hinzu.

Der Wald ist düster heute, der Mond linst nur verschämt zwischen den Wolken hervor. Es regnet nicht mehr, aber der Boden quatscht nass unter meinen Stiefeln. Dreckspritzer auf meinen Kleidern. Kein Vogel flattert durchs Unterholz, die Tiere sind geflüchtet, der Wald scheint den Atem anzuhalten ob unserer Präsenz.

Langsam gehe ich auf Jasper zu.

„Du hast da noch Blut..." Ich ziehe ein Stofftaschentuch aus meiner Manteltasche und tupfe seinen Mundwinkel ab. Er schliesst die Augen. Ich starre auf seinen Mund, hoffe, dass er den Blick nicht spürt...

Seine Lippen sind weich geschwungen und erzählen von Sensibilität. Ich kann nicht anders und lege meine Hand an seine Wange. Er öffnet die Augen, Rot mit einem Tropfen Gold, er lehnt sich leicht in die Berührung, sein Mund öffnet sich ein wenig.

Sein Atem streift mein Gesicht, süss...

Süss...

Mein Denken setzt aus.

_Ein Sandstrand, Wind zerzaust honigblonde Haare. Dichte Wolken, wir glitzern nicht. _

_Ich renne und er folgt mir, ich schlage Zickzacklinien und weiche immer wieder aus. Irgendwann packt eine Hand hart meine Hüfte, ich lasse mich fallen, Lachen schüttelt mich, er lässt sich auch fallen, es kracht – die Menschen würden denken, es donnert. Jetzt lacht auch er und plötzlich ist er über mir. Ich fühle sein Gewicht auf mir, goldene Augen funkeln mich an. Ganz nahe plötzlich. „Ich hab dich..." Er grinst. Und dann küsst er mich..._

„Alice? Alice!" Jemand packt meine Schulter und schüttelt mich. „Alice?"

Jasper?

Meine Augen stellen plötzlich wieder scharf, Jasper, die Hand, mit der er vor meinem Gesicht wedelt, selbst das irgendwie anmutig, Besorgnis in den Augen, die Stimme drängend...

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Dein Gesicht war plötzlich ganz ausdruckslos und deine Augen waren leer..."

Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln kriecht über mein Gesicht, während ich noch taumele zwischen Vision und Realität.

Ich finde meine Stimme wieder und sie ist etwas rauer als sonst. „Entschuldige, jetzt bin ich wieder da... Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Seine Hand ist immer noch an meiner Schulter.

„Wirklich..." füge ich hinzu, sein Blick ist immer noch verwirrt...

„Ist es so, wenn du etwas... siehst?" fragt er.

Ich nicke.

„War es was Schlimmes?" Seine Augen werden gross.

Ach, Jasper...

„Nein, nein – ganz und gar nicht..."

Das scheint ihn zu beruhigen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragt er. Irgendwie habe ich die Frage schon mal gehört.

Ich mustere meine schlammverschmierten Stiefel, die Dreckspritzer auf meinen Hosen. Ich brauche dringend etwas Luxus!

„Wir fahren in ein Hotel."

Ich lache, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehe und greife nach seiner Hand.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Jasper."


	3. Karussell

Most of us want the same old things

A/N: Hallo ihr beiden! Danke für die Reviews, hat mich super gefreut.

Und hier geht's weiter:

**Most of us want the same old things**

**someone to love**

**i know it's hard **

**it gets tough sometimes**

**you gotta hold on, like a carousel**

**going around and around**

**around and around**

**(carousel/laura izibor)**

Im Auto ist es still, nur der Motor knurrt leise vor sich hin. Jasper starrt durch die Frontscheibe, sein Blick irgendwo in der Ferne. Wahrscheinlich will er einfach mal in Ruhe nachdenken... oder muss verarbeiten, was geschehen ist, unsere doch eher ungewöhnliche Begegnung...

Für einmal fällt es mir ziemlich schwer, mich auf die Strasse und aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren. Zum Glück bin ich selbst unkonzentriert eine sicherere Autofahrerin als die meisten Menschen.

Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell – um den blonden Vampir auf dem Beifahrersitz, jetzt fast statuenhaft. Er scheint nicht mal zu atmen.

In diesem Moment hätte ich meine Gabe liebend gern eingetauscht, gegen die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen. Sicher gibt es auch Vampire, die das können. Vielleicht sogar jemand der Familie, von der ich immer wieder Schemenbilder empfange... meine zukünftige Familie... _unsere _zukünftige Familie –_ hoffentlich_...

Ich werfe einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Jasper, immer noch reglos...

In diesem Moment ist er mir ein Rätsel.

Ich drücke stärker auf das Gaspedal, der Motor wird lauter, die Nadel springt auf über hundert Meilen, normalerweise berauscht mich die Geschwindigkeit, beruhigt mich auch irgendwie... aber gerade jetzt hilft es alles nichts...

Ich starre auf meine Hände, der Nagellack blättert ab. Ich gehe im Kopf all die Fläschchen in meinem Koffer durch, welche Farbe soll ich als nächstes nehmen?

Verdammt, warum sagt er nichts mehr?

Plötzlich breitet sich Wärme in meinem Körper aus, wellenförmig, ich werde ruhig, meine verkrampften Hände am Lenkrad entspannen sich.

Überrascht schaue ich zu Jasper.

„Du warst angespannt. Unruhig." Es sind seine ersten Worte seit über zwei Stunden.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Nenn es eine Gabe" sagt er und grinst.

„Du kannst Gefühle beeinflussen..." sage ich langsam.

„Ja. Und fühlen, sie strahlen rundherum auf mich ab."

„Du kannst fühlen, was ich fühle?" _Oh mein Gott..._

Sein Blick ist Bestätigung genug. Unruhig rutsche ich auf dem Sitz herum. Eine neue Welle von Ruhe erfasst mich.

„Immer?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Ich kann es ausblenden. Manchmal. Bei dir fällt mir das schwerer als bei anderen..."

Ich nehme den Satz – und die Botschaft, die darin mitschwingt – entgegen.

„Zeig es mir" sage ich aus einem Impuls heraus.

„Was?"

„Das. Deine Gabe."

Er schaut mich vorsichtig an. Ich studiere noch sein Gesicht, als ich plötzlich zu lachen beginne. Laut und schallend. Heiterkeit durchströmt mich.

„Ok, das reicht" japse ich.

Mein Körper spannt sich an. Ein leises Knurren entfährt mir. Das Lenkrad knackt unter meinen Händen. Ich bin wütend, ich würde am liebsten...!

Ruhe erfasst mich und alles ist wieder wie vorher.

„Ehm, danke. Das war aufschlussreich" murmle ich. Jasper grinst nur und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ich schaue auf die Strasse, da ist das Ortsschild der nächsten Stadt, ich habe das Hotel gesehen und die Suite, die wir beziehen werden...

Lust durchzuckt mich. Heftig. Ich keuche auf und beisse mir gleich darauf auf die Unterlippe. Tief unten in meinem Bauch breitet sich Hitze aus. Der Porsche macht einen Schlenker.

„Jasper! Hör auf!" Die Entrüstung in meiner Stimme ist nicht ganz so überzeugend, weil ich immer noch atemlos klinge.

Er lächelt mich an, beinahe unschuldig, aber in seinen Augen glimmt etwas. Sein Duft lullt mich ein, die Luft im Auto ist plötzlich zähflüssig. In meinem Bauch flattern irgendwelche unbekannten Wesen.

„Entschuldige. Das war nicht nett" sagt er sanft und berührt meine Schulter.

„Du bringst mich durcheinander..." sage ich leise.

„Du mich auch, Alice" antwortet er fast unhörbar.

Einen Moment lang sind wir still. Dann flammt auf der linken Strassenseite das Leuchtschild auf, auf das ich gewartet habe. „Hampton Inn."

„Wo sind wir?" fragt Jasper.

„Easton."

„Schon? Eigentlich kein Wunder bei deinem Fahrstil." Er klingt belustigt, aber da ist noch ein anderer Unterton. Ich frage mich, ob die Gefühlsspielchen auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen sind... Mein Kopf ist wieder voll Bilder von diesem Strand, er, ich, seine Hände auf mir, meine Hände in seinem Haar...

Habe ich den gleichen Effekt auf ihn wie er auf mich? Ich habe tiefe Freundschaft gesehen, Vertrauen, vielleicht sogar Liebe – aber das hier... dieses Sehnsucht, diese Begierde ist neu für mich. Unbekannt. Beängstigend irgendwie, aber gleichzeitig... aufregend...

Um mich abzulenken, krame ich in meiner Handtasche. Und finde, was ich suche.

„Hier. Wegen deiner Augen." sage ich, drücke ihm eine dunkle Sonnenbrille in die Hand und vermeide dabei, ihn anzusehen. Erst muss ich mich beruhigen.

Ich lenke den Porsche auf dem Vorplatz und steige aus. Die Luft ist kühl und sauber vom Regen. Gelbes Licht fällt aus den Fenstern und malt Vierecke auf den Boden. Das Hotel ist weiss, mehrere Stockwerke hoch, Stuckverzierungen um die Fenster.

Ein Portier eilt herbei, jede seiner Bewegungen strahlt geschäftige Hilfsbereitschaft aus. „Ma'am, Mister. Herzlich willkommen im Hampton Inn."

Er mustert kurz meine dreckigen Stiefel, eine steile Falte auf der Stirn.

Sie verschwindet und macht einem geschäftstüchtigen Lächeln Platz, als sein Blick über den teuren Wagen schweift, meinen schlichten, aber eleganten Mantel und die Perlenstecker in meinen Ohren.

Ich drücke ihm den Autoschlüssel in die Hand, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er blinzelt verwirrt. Wie leicht sie immer zu verwirren sind...

„Gehen Sie doch schon voraus an die Rezeption, ich bringe ihr Gepäck gleich nach."

„Sicher, danke." Meine Stimme ist süss und er blinzelt wieder.

Ich hake mich bei Jasper ein und nehme die paar Stufen bis zum Eingang. Der Teppich in der Lobby ist rot, meine Stiefel versinken beinahe darin. Ein paar cremefarbene steife Sessel gruppieren sich um einen Loungetisch aus Mahagoni.

Die Frau hinter der Rezeption ist Ende zwanzig und hübsch. Rotes Haar, sorgfältig aufgesteckt, der schwarze Blazer schmiegt sich eng an einen wohlgeformten Oberkörper. Grosse Augen, blaugrün.

„Guten Abend, herzlich Willkommen" sagt sie freundlich. Ihr Blick verharrt auf Jasper. Ein seltsames Gefühl sticht in meinem Bauch. Jasper scheint es zu bemerken, er schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Sie sieht seine Geste und blickt endlich zu mir.

„Wir hätten gerne eine Suite für zwei Nächte" sage ich, meine Stimme klingt gelassen und freundlich.

Ihr Blick fällt auf meinen schwarzen, wohlgenährten Geldbeutel.

„Gerne..." sagt sie. „Auf welchen Namen?"

Ich konzentriere mich kurz. „Mister und Misses Jasper... Withlock."

Jasper atmet etwas lauter als nötig aus, sein Blick brennt sogar durch die Sonnenbrille auf meiner Haut.

Ich lächle ihn an. Triumphierend irgendwie.


	4. Hotel

Der Zeiger bleibt auf der «4» stehen, der Lift ruckelt und stoppt dann

Danke für die Reviews!

Der Zeiger bleibt auf der «4» stehen, der Lift ruckelt und stoppt dann. Die Tür geht auf. Ich trete in den Flur, Jasper folgt mir. Der Flur ist wie die meisten Hotelflurs - lang, schmal, eine Reihe schlichter Holztüren, Teppich bedeckt den Boden. Der Teppich hier ist genau so dick und rot wie in der Lobby, die Nummern an den Türen sind kunstvoll verschlungen und golden.

Vor der Tür mit der Nummer 54 bleibe ich stehen. Der Schlüssel dreht leicht im Schloss.

Jasper tritt mit grossen Schritten ein, bleibt plötzlich stehen, dreht sich einmal um die eigne Achse. „Wahnsinn." murmelt er. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die Suite ist in der Tat mehr als annehmbar. Mein Koffer und meine Reisetasche stehen in der Mitte des Raums, Jasper daneben, die Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben. Mein Autoschlüssel liegt auf dem Nachttisch.

Ich knie neben meinem Koffer nieder, öffne ihn und krame darin herum. Ich fühle Jaspers Blick auf mir. Er steht immer noch am gleichen Ort, etwas überfordert, vielleicht...

Ich schaue auf. Er hat die Sonnenbrille abgenommen. Seine roten Pupillen haben einen goldenen Rand bekommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist neutral, unlesbar.

„Morgen gehen wir einkaufen" sage ich.

„Einkaufen?" echot er.

Ich mache eine vage Handbewegung in seiner Richtung. „Du brauchst dringend neue Kleider."

Er starrt mich an, aber entgegnet nichts.

„Vermutlich hasst du Einkaufen. Männer sind so..." Ist da eine kleine Regung in seinem Gesicht?

„Nicht, dass ich schon gross Erfahrung damit gemacht habe. Mit Männern... ich meine mit Männern und Einkaufen, zusammen... in Kombination..." Ich breche ab.

_Sehr eloquent, Alice..._

Er lächelt. „Keine Angst. Ich werde mich widerstandslos mitschleifen lassen. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wie du... wie wir uns das leisten können. Ich meine, dieses Hotel, dein Auto..."

Ich tippe mir an die Stirn und schaue ihn vielsagend an.

„Ach so." sagt er.

„Genau. Sagen wir mal so, ich bin nicht ganz talentfrei darin, Börsenentwicklungen hervorzusagen. Oder in Casinos die Jackpots zu knacken. So, ich nehme jetzt ein Bad..."

„Du nimmst ein Bad" wiederholt er.

Meine Nase kräuselt sich. Ich habe das Gefühl vor Dreck zu starren.

„Bis gleich. Warum machst du es dir nicht gemütlich?" Ich spüre seinen Blick im Rücken bis die Badezimmertür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt.

Er kann Alice im Badewasser planschen hören. Sie singt leise vor sich hin. Jasper seufzt. Er strengt sich wirklich an, es sich nicht vorzustellen – ihre Haut, die im Badezimmerlicht perlengleich schimmert, ihre Lippen formen ein O, sie pustet etwas Badeschaum von ihrem Arm, ein schlankes Bein...

Er schüttelt den Kopf, als könnte er die Bilder so vertreiben und nestelt an seinen Mantelknöpfen. Irgendwo hat sie ja Recht, seine Kleider sind wirklich nicht mehr viel wert. Das Nomadenleben, Strassenstaub, Dornen, widerspenstige Äste haben ihren Tribut gefordert.

Er kramt in der Tüte, die sie ihm hingestellt hat. „Ich hab was für dich in Philly gekauft – ich hoffe, die Grösse stimmt einigermassen. Wie schon gesagt, ich hab nicht so gesehen, dass du so gross bist." Sie betonte das „so" und ging – es war eher ein Tanzen – Richtung Badezimmer.

Eine schwarze Hose, ein schlichtes weisses Hemd. Okay. Er atmet erleichtert aus, sie scheint ja sonst eher einen eleganten bis extravaganten Geschmack zu haben. Aber sie war schön in diesem roten Kostüm...

Er zieht sich um und stopft seine alten Kleider in die Einkaufstüte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür läuft das Badezimmerwasser gurgelnd ab.

Er kann Alice leichte Schritte hören, die Haarbürste, den Föhn – ihr zufriednes Vor-Sich-hin-Summen...

Und wieder läuft das Kino in seinem Kopf auf Hochtouren.

Himmel! Er krabbelt auf das lächerlich breite Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht in einem der riesigen weissen Kissen.

Seine Gedanken wandern in eine andere, ebenfalls verbotene Richtung. Gesichter fackern vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Peter. Charlotte. Lucy. Andere, die nicht mal Namen hatten. Und dann dieses Puppengesicht, und der hässliche Ausdruck darauf, der so gar nicht dazu passt. Maria.

Gequält atmet er aus und hebt den Kopf. Das Licht der Nachttischlampe verfängt sich in dem Geflecht aus Narben auf seinem Unterarm, lässt die vielen Halbmonde schimmern.

Er beisst die Zähne zusammen, es knirscht.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Badezimmertür. Alice erscheint im Türrahmen.

Er setzt sich auf, erstarrt noch in der Bewegung.

Sie hält ebenfalls inne, ihr Blick verhakt sich in seinem.

Sie hat ihr schwarzes Haar irgendwie gezähmt und in einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt, eine goldene Spange hält die kurzen Strähnen an Ort und Stelle. Ihre Augen sind gross und irgendwie unsicher unter den dichten Wimpern. Ihre Hand glättet Stoff... sein Blick folgt ihrer Bewegung nach unten...

... Ist das ein - _Negligé_?


	5. Kuss

A/N: Hallo

Danke Euch beiden für die Reviews! Ich freu mich immer sehr darüber!

**Excuse me for this**

**I just want a kiss**

**I just want to know what it feels like to touch**

**Something so pure**

**I'm unworthy**

**I can see you're above me**

**But I can be lovely given the chance**

**I see that you're torn**

**I've got some scars of my own**

**(can I have a kiss?/k. clarkson)**

Es ist ein Negligé. Dunkelblau fliesst es an ihr herab. Schmale Träger, spitzenbesetzt. Jasper reisst seinen Blick los von diesem Stück weisser Haut zwischen Knie und Saum.

Sie steht immer noch am selben Ort, reglos, nur die Augen flackern nervös.

Langsam, fast umständlich, steht er auf und geht auf sie zu.

Sie hält den Atem an.

Dicht vor ihr bleibt er stehen und schaut sie einen langen Moment nur an. Dann hebt er seine Hand, legt sie langsam an ihre Wange. Alice schliesst die Augen. Sein Daumen streicht über ihren Wangenknochen, immer wieder...

Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen sich unter seiner Berührung und sie schlägt die Augen auf, irgendetwas schimmert darin, vielleicht Dankbarkeit für das Gefühl von Ruhe, das er ihr schenkt.

„Das Hemd steht dir gut" sagt sie im Plauderton, die Stimme etwas rau, mit ihrer linken Hand glättet sie den Hemdkragen.

„Danke" antwortet er. „Für die Kleider, für alles. Du bist viel zu gut zu mir."

„Sag das nicht" meint Alice leise. Sie greift nach seiner freien Hand und spielt mit seinen Fingern.

„Gut, ich sag's nicht..." Er nimmt ihre Hand, hebt sie an sein Gesicht und küsst die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. „Aber es stimmt trotzdem."

„Bist du immer so stur?" fragt sie.

Er küsst ihr Handgelenk noch einmal und sie atmet zittrig aus. Sie kann fühlen, wie sich sein Mund an ihrer Haut zu einem Lächeln verzieht.

„Meistens..."

Sie hebt eine feine schwarze Braue. „Was – meistens?"

„Bin ich so stur..." Er lächelt.

„Oh – das... Verzeih, ich bin ein wenig..."

„Abgelenkt. Durcheinander." Seine Stimme ist liebevoll, kein Spott darin.

...

Abgelenkt. Durcheinander. Und wie! Was macht dieser Mann nur mit mir? Alles an ihm bezaubert mich, betört mich, verwirrt mich. Seine Stimme weich und dunkel – ein Gefühl wie Samt auf meiner Haut. Seine Lippen dort, wo früher einmal ein Puls war. Vielleicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Sein Blick brennt auf meiner Haut. Er ist da, so nah und es ist fast zu viel, fast nicht zu ertragen. Dabei berührt er mich kaum, nur seine Hand an meiner Wange. Du bist viel zu gut zu mir, hat er gesagt.

Nein, nein. Er ist viel zu gut für mich. Fast zu gut. Und doch will ich nichts anderes.

Nur ihn, hier, bei mir – von jetzt an für immer. Keinen Moment ohne ihn. Und ich will mehr. Ich will alles von ihm. Ich will ihn ganz und gar und nur für mich. Ich will brennen unter seinem Blick, brennen unter seinen Händen, auch wenn es fast zu viel ist, wenn es mich schmelzen lässt, bis ich nicht mehr Alice bin – oder vielleicht eine andere Alice...

Seine Alice.

Mein Kopf ist voll. Voll von ihm und meine Gedanken rasen.

Und gleichzeitig ist da etwas Angst. Wenn das jetzt schon so viel ist, so intensiv, was ist dann, wenn er noch näher kommt, wenn er mir ganz nahe ist? Was passiert dann mit mir?

Ich fühle mich plötzlich schutzlos, nackt...

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und dieses lächerliche Ding anziehen? Was denkt er jetzt von mir? Wenn ich frieren könnte, würde sich jetzt Gänsehaut ausbreiten, langsam, über meine blossen Arme, ich würde frösteln, ich will die Hände schützend vor meiner Brust verschränken, aber er hält sie immer noch fest...

_Ich liebe ihn._ Ich habe ihn immer geliebt. Seit dem Augenblick als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe – _ein Mann, staubbedeckt, eine zerschlissene Uniform, blondes Haar, zerzaust im Sommerwind. Rote Augen, glitzernd, beängstigend – und doch war er das Schönste, was ich je gesehen hatte..._

„Alice. Alice." Seine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr, besänftigend, beruhigend...

„Alice, schshhht..." Seine Hände jetzt an meinen Schultern. Der Griff fest und sanft zugleich. Er beugt sich etwas vor, sein Blick hypnotisierend auf meinem Gesicht.

Ruhe erfasst mich, durchströmt mich warm. Alles ist gut...

„All die Gefühle, die in dir toben... Ruhig, Alice, es ist alles in Ordnung..."

„Ent... Entschuldige..." Ohne nachzudenken, schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn.

Mein Gesicht liegt an seiner Brust. Gut so. Das fühlt sich gut an, das fühlt sich richtig an. Meine Gedanken sind jetzt klar und langsam. Ich kann das neue Hemd riechen und darunter noch etwas anderes. Den Geruch seiner Haut, etwas süss, etwas herb... perfekt. Ich atme tief ein.

Seine Hände gleiten meine nackten Arme hinunter, finden meine Taille, verschränken sich darum, ziehen mich näher an ihn, bis nichts mehr zwischen uns passt...

Ich lasse meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, unter dem dünnen Hemdstoff erahnen sie feste Muskeln, die Schulterblätter, meine Hände bleiben dort liegen, sie sind wie gemacht für seinen Rücken...

Er atmet tief ein, seine Hände erforschen meine Taille, der Schwung meiner Hüften, die Seide raschelt unter seinen Fingern. Sein Atem an meinem Haar, dann sein Mund...

„Alice..." Sein Name aus meinem Mund, etwas unsicher diesmal, etwas zögernd...

Habe ich den gleichen Effekt auf ihn wie er auf mich? Kann das wirklich sein?

Neugierig hebe ich mein Gesicht, ich will sein Gesicht sehen, den Ausdruck darauf...

Er sieht bewegt aus, entscheide ich. Etwas unsicher vielleicht. Gleichzeitig sind seine Augen warm.

Sein Atem streift über mein Gesicht, wie früher im Wald, süss...

Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, klammere mich fester an ihn, atme ein, wie eine Süchtige...

Er beugt sich etwas zu mir hinunter, sein Gesicht ganz nahe jetzt...

Irgendeine meiner inneren Stimmen jubiliert...

Und dann, langsam, zögernd, endlich – küsst er mich.


	6. Easton

This silence sits easy

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat...

**This silence sits easy**

**So peacefully**

**Like the skin upon your body**

**So take me far away now**

**And hold me close to your heart**

**And do me just this little favour**

**For I do**

**Yes I do love you**

**(little favour/kt tunstall)**

Es ist still im Hotelzimmer. Friedlich still. Nur die Wanduhr drüben über dem Sofa tickt selbstzufrieden vor sich hin, aber es ist ein gutes Geräusch. Regelmässig wie ein leiser, ruhiger Herzschlag.

Es regnet nicht mehr. Sonst würde er es hören, dicke Tropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheiben und auf den Vorplatz klatschen.

Dafür hört Jasper ihren Atem, ruhig jetzt und regelmässig. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, sie schläft. Aber sie kann nicht schlafen.

Wie auch er nicht. Nie.

Während den vielen blutigen Jahren bei Maria hat er es sich oft gewünscht schlafen zu können. Sich einfach hinlegen, die Augen schliessen, vergessen.

Auch später auf der Wanderschaft, erst mit Peter und Charlotte, dann alleine. Der Wunsch wurde fast schmerzhaft. Wenn die Gedanken nicht mehr aufhören wollten auf ihn einzuprasseln. Wenn er noch so schnell rennen konnte, davonlaufen aber nicht ging.

Schlafen. Vergessen.

Um nichts in der Welt würde er jetzt schlafen wollen. Jede Sekunde zu kostbar. Ihr Kopf liegt an seiner Brust, ihre Arme um ihn, seine Arme um sie, selbst die Beine irgendwie verschlungen und verknotet. Wo hört er auf, wo beginnt sie? Er könnte es nicht sagen in diesem Moment.

Wie lange kennt er sie jetzt? Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden. Es kommt ihm vor wie ein halbes Leben. Sein neues Leben. So vertraut irgendwie und doch ist alles neu. Intensiv.

Der Kuss! Es war nicht sein erster gewesen, bei weitem nicht, aber der Beste – obwohl noch zögernd, irgendwie vorsichtig, als würden sich beide noch etwas zurückhalten. Als wäre Leidenschaft noch nicht angebracht oder noch beängstigend.

Sie seufzt und kuschelt sich enger an ihn. Jetzt fühlt sie sich ruhig und geborgen und friedlich. Ihre Gefühle färben auch auf ihn ab. Oder seine auf sie. Als wären sie eine Person und nicht zwei in diesem Moment.

Easton ist eine geschäftige kleine Stadt. Selbst jetzt an einem grauen Mittwochmorgen – perfekt für uns! – summt in den Strassen und Gassen das Leben.

Um den quadratischen Hauptplatz drängen sich die Läden, die Main Road hinauf und hinab gibt es noch ein paar Geschäfte und das war's dann...

Hausfrauen, prall gefüllte Einkaufstaschen, quengelnde Kinder am Rockzipfel.

Ein paar Geschäftsmänner, grau in grau, schwarz in schwarz, gestikulierende Hände, die Zigaretten glühen noch.

Die Gemüsehändlerin in der Plastikschürze, ein roter Schal um den Kopf gewickelt, geschäftstüchtig wuselt sie hinter ihrem Stand hin und her.

Jaspers Arm liegt fest um meine Taille. Geschickt schiebt er mich an zwei älteren Frauen vorbei, die mitten in der Strasse stehen, die Köpfe vertraulich zusammengesteckt, _und über Mary hab ich gehört, dass sie..._

Eine hebt den Kopf, als wir vorbeigehen, ein neugieriger Blick aus blauen Augen trifft mich, flackert rasch über mich hinweg, weiter zu Jasper, die Pupillen werden etwas grösser, rasch wendet sie den Blick ab. Sie rückt etwas ab, näher zu ihrer Freundin, lässt uns mehr Platz.

Die instinktive Reaktion, wie immer.

Sie registriert die Unterschiede zwischen uns und ihr, die viel zu blasse Haut, die zu perfekten Gesichtszüge, Jaspers ernster Gesichtausdruck, die Augen verborgen hinter der Sonnenbrille, obwohl die Sonne nirgends zu sehen ist...

Faszination, aber ein Hauch von Gefahr, den sie sich nicht erklären kann...

Alles wie immer. Es soll sie von uns schützen, Überlebensinstinkt, natürliches Zurückweichen vor Gefahr.

Wir bummeln durch die Strassen und ich scheuche Jasper in Geschäfte hinein und wieder hinaus. Er nimmt alles gelassen und schenkt mir immer wieder ein Lächeln, das meinen Atem stocken lässt... ein kleiner Überrest Mensch in mir?

Ausserdem trägt er alle Einkaufstaschen. Einfach so, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu murren. Ein perfekter Gentleman. _Mein_ perfekter Gentleman. Das kleine Wörtchen _„mein"_ macht mich lächerlich glücklich. Ich hätte tanzen können oder laut singen vor Glück oder ihn liebsten geküsst, hier mitten auf der Strasse, ihn fest umschlingen und alles vergessen rund um uns herum... Aber eben. Die Tarnung aufrechterhalten.

Plötzlich bleibt Jasper stehen und ich gerate ins Taumeln. Beinahe. Vampire taumeln nicht. Er studiert das Schaufenster, vor dem er stehen geblieben ist. Ein paar Schaufensterpuppen stehen gelangweilt da und starren ins Nichts. Sie tragen... lächerliche Beinahe-Nichts, Satin, Seide, zarte Spitze...

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich rot anlaufen. Meine Wangen würden brennen.

Jasper räuspert sich. „Tragen Frauen heute so was?" fragt er und deutet auf das Schaufenster.

Ich nicke stumm. Er sieht irgendwie fasziniert aus. Dann schaut er mich an und sein Lächeln wärmt meine Haut. „Stimmt... Ich vergass... dieses Negligé von dir..."

Ich schubse ihn. „Erinnere mich nicht daran! Es ist mir immer noch peinlich..."

Plötzlich bin ich in seinen Armen, sein Atem streicht süss über mein Gesicht. Ich atme tief ein, schlinge meine Arme fester um seine schmalen Hüften. „Nein, Alice."

flüstert er an meinem Ohr, tief und verführerisch. „Es darf dir nicht peinlich sein. Schäm dich nie dafür, wie schön du bist."

„Du findest mich schön?" Meine Stimme wankt, zu viele Gefühle auf einmal. Er vergräbt eine Hand in meinem Haar. Sein Mund ist warm, der Kuss Antwort genug.

Bevor es ein wenig zu leidenschaftlich für die Öffentlichkeit wird, lässt er mich los.

„Lass uns reingehen..." Er packt meine Hand und zieht mich auf die Tür zu.

„Was?"


End file.
